Nature calls
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata loved taking walks in the forest, communicating with animals and if he wanted grow more plants. The forest could always use some more beautiful flowers. That's right, Shouyou could talk to animals he also could grow flowers, plants or tree with just the touch of his hand.


**Forest child**

 **Hinata loved taking walks in the forest, communicating with animals and if he wanted grow more plants. The forest could always use some more beautiful flowers.**

 **That's right, Shouyou could talk to animals he also could grow flowers, plants or tree with just the touch of his hand.**

Kageyama followed Hinata into the woods "I don't know what we're doing here but we better hurry up, it's already getting late Shouyou!" Kageyama looked around, seeing nothing but trees and bushes.

Shouyou hushed him "I need to help someone, they've been calling out to me for awhile now" Tobio frowned, wondering when Hinata answered his phone while they were out. "Why would they be in the woods then? Did something happen?"

Shouyou nodded "I think they got stuck or something, it wasn't very cle- ah! There it is!" Shouyou started to run towards a lake "Shouyou be careful!" Tobio's eyes widened when he saw a deer.

 _"ssh it's ok, I will help you"_ Shouyou crouched down "He got his leg stuck in some rocks underneath the water" he giggled hearing the deer huff _"Ok ok I'm sorry~ I won't laugh"_ Hinata puts his hands in the water, trying to lift some of the rocks _"try lifting your leg"_

The deer did as Hinata said and got his leg out, running around in a circle before coming to a stop infront of Hinata, bowing his head a little _"You're welcome"_ he patted it's head and watched as the deer walked away.

Kageyama stared after the deer then looked back at Hinata "What the hell was that? How did it not run away the moment he saw us?" Shouyou just shrugged and smiled "There's just one more thing I have to do then we can go home"

Shouyou walked deeper into the forest "There is a bunny family that needs my help" Kageyama just nodded, deciding to question the boy once they're back into their house. They have been best friends since kindergarten and Tobio knew Shouyou was always a little...strange. But the last two years were just really weird.

Kageyama would almost think that Shouyou could talk to animals, he laughed at that thought shaking his head. "Shh, Tobio~ You're going to scare them away" Shouyou whined making Tobio chuckle.

"Ah~ there you guys are" He looked back at Tobio "You always wondered why our plants and flowers live so long, right?" Tobio nodded, getting curious "These little guys...and girls, sorry" he nodded at the bunnies "Watch closely, Yama"

Shouyou crouched down, looking at the bunnies, nodding slowly _"Alright, I could do that"_ He placed his hands on the ground, taking a deep breath concentrating. Tobio looked over his shoulder, stumbling as he felt the ground shake "E-earthquake...?" He looked over at Shouyou only to have the biggest shock of his life as he saw bushes and flowers grow around the bunnies.

"W-what...Shou-Shouyou?" Hinata stood back up, smiling widely _"is this ok?"_ he looked at the bunnies, he laughed as all of them thanked them happily before disappearing back into their hole. "Ok, we can go home now, it's going to rain really soon" He walked back over to Tobio, grabbing his hand.

"Tobio, I would appreciate it if you walked a little faster! I don't want to get soaked" Tobio couldn't believe how calm Shouyou was over this, well, he could guess the redhead was used to all of this already. He was just confused and a little upset if he were honest, Shouyou never told any of this to him.

Shouyou whined "I will explain everything when we get home ok? Please, just hurry!" At that they both began to run towards their home. "A-ah, I told you to h-hurry up" Shouyou shivered as they arrived home, closing and locking the door behind them.

Kageyama took his shoes off, looking at him "Lets take a warm bath and then you can explain it, ok?" Tobio was upset, Shouyou could tell that much, he looked down nodding. He hated keeping secrets from his boyfriend he knew Tobio would understand and accept it, after trying to take it all in.

Tobio filled the bath, checking the temperature, Hinata stood behind him, completely naked and nibbling on his lower lip. "Y-you're not angry at me for hiding this from you, are you?" Kageyama stood up, offering his hand to Shouyou, smiling "I could never be angry at you, come on, get in here before you'll catch a cold"

Shouyou lowered himself in the warm water, sighing, looking at Tobio doing the same, holding his arms out "Come here, babe" Shouyou blushed, moving towards Tobio, leaning with his back against his chest.

Tobio slid his hands over Shouyou's arms to his hands, playing with his fingers "How about you tell me what happend there" Shouyou nodded "That deer and those bunnies asked for my help with some small stuff, I..." Shouyou took a deep breath.

"I can talk to animals, I can communicate with them through my mind" Tobio didn't say anything so he continued "As for me making those flowers grow, I can't really explain it, neither could my parents but they just let me do what I wanted. It started when I was 5 years old" He laughed a little thinking about it "I was so scared when our cat suddenly started talking to me, they are not as evil as people say they are"

Tobio listened intently, nuzzling Shouyou's neck "Continue...please..." Shouyou tilted his head to the side, relaxing "After that I started learning more and I helped all kinds of animals that needed help from someone, it's fun, the animals aren't scared of me, it's like they talk about me to eachother" he giggled, gasping as Tobio suddenly bit his neck.

"T-tobio?" Tobio huffed, pulling away from his neck "It's cute...it explains why there are always cats in our backyard and why we never really have to buy new flowers" Shouyou turned around in his arms, looking at him with big questioning eyes making Tobio smile, kissing his nose.

"I'm not mad, cutie. It's a surprise, but I guess I should've known something was up, I'm your boyfriend for god sake" Shouyou giggled, placing a small kiss on Tobio's lips "You're the best!" Kageyama laughed, holding Shouyou close "But don't do anything dangerous ok? If you need to go back into the woods again, take me with you"

Shouyou nodded, kissing him again "really, the best" Tobio smiled, brushing Shouyou's hair out of his face "And I'm lucky to have such a special boyfriend, thank you for trusting me enough to show me and telling me about this"

Hinata closed his eyes, puckering his lips for another kiss, only to feel tapping on them "Nope, the water is getting cold, lets get out, dry ourselves and lets make a big sleeping fort in the livingroom" He looked down at his cute boyfriend who beamed and stumbled out of the tub.

"Careful Shouyou!" He climbed out, grabbing a towel for himself and Shouyou "Don't you dare get on the bed right now!" He facepalmed as he walked into their bedroom, stared at Shouyou who apparently had other ideas. Tobio swallowed hard as Shouyou spread his legs wide.

Shouyou pouted, pulling his legs up "We haven't done it in awhile...I think I need a reminder who I belong to" Kageyama growled, slowly walking towards the bed. This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
